<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暴君妖妃 by Pride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591934">暴君妖妃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride'>Pride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是记录一下tag和脑洞，并没有正式开写</p><p>苏辰曾经问赵九行，你会永远爱我吗。<br/>后来他们吵架，兵戎相见。<br/>再后来，苏辰死了，他的胞弟发现他的墓前总有新鲜的花。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暴君妖妃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不是同人，只是代餐文学。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苏辰的后院有很多人，赵九行是其中最特别的一个。<br/>
苏辰从北方来，他很神秘，这并非指大家不知道他的来历，实际上大家清楚得很，但没有人知道他到底想干什么。<br/>
赵九行从前也是个有权势的，可惜家道中落，被卖成了奴隶。<br/>
当苏辰买下赵九行后，所有人都在看笑话，笑赵九行，也笑苏辰，但没有人敢真正做什么，甚至不敢当面去笑。<br/>
赵九行被苏辰放在了自己的院子里，和其他接受了苏辰帮助的人一样。<br/>
不过明眼人都知道，赵九行不一样。苏辰有什么好的稀罕的都第一时间差人给赵九行送过去，别人都不送，就指定了只给赵九行。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>